It's Obvious That Ray is Stella's Honeybee
by AlluringEyes
Summary: Ever had a dirty little secret? They can be fun, but eventually the truth must come out.Follow Stella and Ray as they make the tough decision between staying safe or taking that scary leap into love; whether the reactions are sour or sweet! Rayella fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Lemonade Mouth fans! Allure here! I have recently found a love for this gang of lemonade drinking friends, and fell in love with Rayella! Because you're reading this, means you have too! This story was originally a one shot but it got too long to be a one shot so I split it up into chaps : ) I hope you all enjoy the first part, and please leave a review! I value all your opinions!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my imagination.

Chapter 1

Stella Yamada, lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth, and well known bossy, aggressive, outspoken and nagging control-freak, was always the one who made the band stick; she was the glue that kept their Popsicle igloo together. When Charlie, Wen and Scott had their silly arguments about who was the hottest in the band, Stella would slap all three in the back of their heads and tell them to get back to work. When Olivia had one of her all too frequent stage fright attacks, Stella would be the one to not console her, but shout at her with words of encouragement and make her get back on stage. When Mo and Scott would have their daily break up, Stella was the one that mediated between the two, eventually getting them back together. And when anyone was late, unfocused, or mentally unstable, Stella was always on time, focused, and sane. Which is why when the spunky Asian rebel made it a habit to miss practice, and when in practice was constantly distracted, it not only surprised all members, but made them suspicious as well.

"So I was thinking we change the tempo of the new song." Olivia suggested as she leaned on the edge of Wen's keyboard.

"I was thinking the same thing. The song is too slow it needs to be faster so we can keep the crowd pumped." Wen agreed as Olivia smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! This is why we make a great team." Olivia cooed as she leaned over and kissed Wen. At the sight of two of his best friend's kissing, Charlie made obnoxiously loud gagging noises from behind his drum set.

"Okay Charlie we get it," Olivia rolled her eyes at Charlie, "Stella what do you think about the tempo change?" Olivia asked turning to where Stella usually stood strumming on her guitar, but as of a current pattern, she wasn't there.

"Never mind." Olivia said, a tad bit embarrassed about talking to thin air.

"Where's Stella this time?" asked Wen.

"Her excuse this time is that she has to baby-sit the twins again because her parents are at a conference." Mo said walking into their familiar practice place in the basement, eating an apple arm in arm with Scott.

"Another conference? I'm starting to think her parents live in auditoriums." Wen said.

"Not only that, she's missed 5 practices in a row, which is totally not Stella- style." Charlie said.

"Well it's not her fault it's her parents." Mo defended.

"Yeah? Well what about all the texting during practice, messing up the songs, and being late all the time? I remember when she caught Scott texting; she threw his phone in the toilet!" Charlie argued. Scott pouted.

"I miss Wanda everyday." Mo laughed at his pout and kissed his cheek.

"Point is, we perform on Good Afternoon Arizona on Saturday, and if she's not ready, we're all going to suck!" Charlie emphasized slamming his drumstick loudly on his drum.

"Guys, we're being insensitive. Stella is at home miserable, baby-sitting the 'Destructo twins' (as Stella dubbed them) and we're complaining about her." Olivia spoke up. Everyone suddenly felt guilty, and then Olivia got a light bulb.

"We should go to her house with some Dante's Pizza, and have a jam session to cheer her up!"

"Great idea Liv!" Mo said excitedly.

"I'm down." Wen said as Charlie said, "Me too."

"No!" Scott said abruptly. Everyone turned their attention to his now pale and embarrassed face.

"What?" Mo questioned.

"I…I…I mean, why bother her? You know how Stella is, she'll feel like a total charity case if we go over there. Besides, she texted me earlier and said she wanted to be alone to study for her algebra test." Scott said speedily.

"I thought Stella was in Geometry?" Olivia asked.

"That's what I meant." Scott said flustered. Mo looked at him suspiciously, as Wen sighed.

"Scott's right. We'll see her tomorrow; let's get back to practicing so that we're ready for Saturday's show." Said Wen as everyone fell back into place with their instruments. Scott took a breath of relief and told himself Stella owed him one.

* * *

><p>The truth, which Scott and only the two involved knew, was something Stella and her partner in crime, weren't sure the rest of the world was ready for; or something they were ready to share. But behind the Mesa High School Turbo Blast bleacher's stood two teenagers intertwined; two who knew the truth, and wanted to hide their dirty, fun little secret.<p>

"Ray, I need to breathe at some point." Stella gasped pulling away from the plump lips of a certain rock star, soccer playing blonde. Ray Beech smirked above her as his hot breath teased her swollen lips.

"I though you could handle anything?" He whispered huskily. Her eyes stayed glued to his lips that still hovered over her own and whispered back,

"I can, but breathing is essential."

"Not always." Ray said taking his hands from her waist and placing one over her head trapping her beneath him, as his other hand caressed the back of her neck bringing her lips back to his. Stella ran her fingers through his soft blonde locks and wrapped her leg around his to bring his body closer to hers. As their lips moved in perfect sync, and their bodies created a familiar heat, Stella couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ray said pulling back looking into her chocolate brown eyes for the first time in their make out session.

"Nothing." She said still chuckling as she put a hand to her lips to stop laughing.

"Come on Yamada. You makin' fun of me?" Ray said offended slightly backing up. Not liking the heat they once had going away, Stella pulled him back against her and wrapped an arm around his lean waist.

"I'm not making fun of you. I was laughing because 6 months ago, I never would have imagined kissing you behind the bleachers." Stella confessed. Ray smiled caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Or in the janitor's closet." He remarked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Stella playfully punched his gut and ducked underneath the arm that was trapping her.

"Hey where you going?" He said as she picked up her book bag and began walking toward the soccer field.

"Getting away from you, you egotistical jerk." She retorted, but with a smile on her face. Ray threw his soccer bag over his shoulder and ran to catch up with her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't pretend you don't love me Yamada." Ray said guiding her toward the parking lot.

"Please pretend that you don't love yourself." She said rolling her eyes.

"Babe don't ask me to not be me, it's a crime against nature." He said holding a sarcastic hurtful hand to his chest. Stella laughed as they approached his fire red mustang with white stripes down the both threw their bags into the back seat and with seat belts strapped, Mesa High was out of sight.

It was a sunny Thursday in April, and Stella put on her funky multi-colored sunglasses as the breeze flowed through her beanie covered hair. To her it was all a blur. Everything between her and Ray was like something out of one of those cheesy hate-love relationship romantic comedies; which is why she wasn't sure she could trust it. After 3 months of non stop fighting, bickering and smart remarks behind one another's back, somehow, something more genuine came out of it. Perhaps you could say one "fateful" encounter at Mercy of Grace Hospital showed Stella Yamada another side of Ray Beech; a vulnerable and exposed side, as she watched him hold his Grandfather's hand, who coincidentally was one of her father's cancer patients. And after one drink at the coffee shop, she became exposed too. It began with meetings after school to the local coffee and ice cream shop, and flirtatious text messages, which quickly turned into daily meetings in the janitor's closet, behind the bleachers after soccer practice, and dates in secret. Which is what was happening now as they cruised in Ray's car. Stella came back from her daydreams, and realized what was playing on his radio.

"Egh." She grimaced reaching for the dial, and to her dismay, Ray pushed her hand away.

"What do you think your doing Yamada?" He asked offended.

"Ray, this is country music. Don't tell me you honestly like this stuff?"

"It's relaxing…" Ray admitted, and then had a sneaky thought. "Why? Does it bother you?" He asked smirking at her for a brief moment. Stella challenged him.

"What if it does?" Ray took to the dial and blasted a Blake Shelton song and began singing loudly.

"_Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest  
>This might come out a little crazy<br>A little sideways, yeah maybe  
>I don't know how long it'll take me<br>But I'll do my best_

Stella couldn't help but laugh at him, and as the chorus came, he took her hand and held her hand to his chest, and belted out,

"_If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee!"<em>

"Honey bee? Isn't that a little girly for you Mr. Beech?" Stella teased.

"Romantic is what I like to call it." Ray said as Stella intertwined their fingers.

"Who knew you were such a softy." Stella poked again.

"Hey!" Ray said offended. "I'm not soft, I'm smooth." He emphasized slicking a hand through his hair. Stella rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you smooth Beech?"

"I make you swoon don't I?" Ray remarked as Stella blushed, turning her head to look out the window in order to hide her embarrassment. Ray just smiled to himself and continued to drive in his own proud contentment.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this song that Stella wrote is amazing. I can't wait to perform this on Saturday."<p>

Mo said as she read the sheet music in front of her, as Scott walked her home.

"Yeah it is. Who knew she could write songs just as good as Olivia." Scott agreed.

"I wonder who this song is about." Mo wondered. Scott was caught off guard and stopped walking along side her.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Mo stopped walking as well.

"Well, you don't write an emotional song like this, without someone as inspiration." Mo explained.

"Maybe you could, I mean, people write songs about death and they've never died." Scott babbled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Scott, what's going on? You have been acting strange all afternoon."

"What? No I haven't. Don't be so suspicious Mo." Scott said and anxiously and began walking again. Mo walked faster catching up to his pace.

"Come on Scott, that whole thing about Stella at practice today, and now you're acting strange about her again." She pursued, but finally made him stop by pulling him by his arm.

"Do you have a thing for Stella?" Scott's eyes widened.

"What? No I don't have a thing for Stella! What makes you think that?"

"Well all the signs are there." Mo accused crossing her arms. "You get nervous when you talk about her, I see you whisper things to her during lunch or at practice and I even catch you staring at her."

"I stare at her because I want her to tell the truth about her and-"Scott stopped himself mid sentence, realizing what he almost confessed.

"Her and who? Scott?" Moose inquired suspiciously walking toward him.

"Mo I can't tell you, I promised Stella." Mo pouted slightly and shrugged.

"Okay I understand. I'm sure you'd understand that I can't tell you what I got you for your birthday…something you have always wanted." Mo was hoping that Scott would take the bait, and like a gullible bass, he did.

"Is it that new guitar strap I wanted?"

"Maybe…"

"Mo!"

"Fine! Trade me secrets!"

"No!"

"Then I'm not telling you." Scott sighed, the suspense killing him.

"Fine." He gave in as Mo smiled. Her smile soon faded and was replaced by shock as Scott whispered the truth in her ear.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Part 2 will be up soon, and just to get you excited, Ray and Stella start a lot of trouble in the next chapter! But in the mean time please leave a review! But no cold pricklies only warm fuzzies! Adios!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Lemonade lovers! You don't know how happy I was to get your awesome reviews! WOW! Muchas Gracias! So glad you all like it, and because I love you all so much, I couldn't wait to post the next chapter in the Rayella love story! Ready for more Rayella fun? Well read on and leave a review! Enjoy!

P.S. Just so you know, some dialogue is in text message, but I think you can guess who is who by their message signatures:)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Ray asked as he slipped on his vintage aviator sunglasses and black baseball cap. Stella nodded as she follows Ray out of the car and intertwined her fingers with his.<p>

"Are you sure about this? It's really public." Stella whispers to Ray as they make their way to the ticket booth of the Albuquerque Movieplex.

"No one is going to recognize us. We have on shades and hats." Ray said.

"I know but a lot of kids from school come and work here."

"Stella, relax. It's fine." Ray smiled reassuringly and genuinely; a smile that Stella only got to see. When they got to the ticket booth, Ray immediately recognized the ticket seller as his teammate Chris.

"Welcome to the Movieplex how can I help you?" He said in a bored tone and dull expression.

"Yeah, 2 for X-Men First Class." Ray said as Stella hid her face with a hand over her eyes.

"Read the sign." Chris said pointing to the sign on the window reading, SOLD OUT.

"You're kidding me right?" Ray said annoyed.

"Sorry man, nothing I can do." Chris said apologetically. Then he scrunched in his face in confusion. "Don't I know you?"

"Come on, we can do something else." Stella said lightly as she led a disappointed Ray back toward the parking lot.

"We can go to my house and watch a movie. I mean, they're all documentaries and episodes from the Discovery Channel, but-"

"No." Ray interjected. Stella stopped in her tracks and so did he.

"What?"

"You wanted to see this movie, and that's what we're gonna do." He said determinedly.

"Ray that's really sweet but it's sold out." Ray's face twisted into a sneaky grin.

"Then we can sneak in." With that suggestion, Stella's heart flipped in her chest with horror.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't break into a movie theater! That's illegal!"

"Not if we don't get caught!" Ray said trying to convince her. Stella crossed her arms and shook her head vigorously.

"No way." She refused. Ray decided to use another approach; attaching her rebelness.

"I guess I was wrong about you." Ray said.

"What?"

"I thought you were a rebel. Not afraid to take risks, or start a little trouble." Ray challenged as Stella's face began to turn red.

"I'm a rebel! I take risks!"

"Oh yeah, standing up to Brenigan is SUCH a risk." Ray said with a roll of the eyes. "The man is afraid of ducks. I'm talking about real risks. Like bending the rules outside of school." Ray nonchalantly walked past Stella to his car and said, "Maybe you're just chicken." This made Stella's blood really boil.

"I am not chicken! But you're a pig!" Stella accused poking Ray in the chest.

"Then prove me wrong. Sneak in with me." Ray challenged. Stella twisted her lips in a thoughtful stance. As soon as Ray saw that lip twist, he knew he had her.

* * *

><p>"I would totally be Professor X." Stella whispered to Ray as they sat in the back of the movie theater. After sneaking past the security guards stationed near the back doors of the theater, and picking the lock with a bobby pin to the back door, the two criminals sat: one content, the other secretly freaking out inside.<p>

"You can't be Professor X, he's a dude." Ray protested.

"Who says?"

"It's just a rule. A girl cannot be a dude, and a dude cant be a girl." Stella scoffed.

"That is not a rule."

"Oh yea it is. Can you see me being the pink Power Ranger?"

"Actually-"

"Shut it Yamada." Stella giggled. Ray loved the fact that he was the only one who could make her laugh like that, but hated the fact that no one else did. To tell the truth, he was the one that wanted to keep their relationship secret. He wasn't ready for the looks, remarks, and whispers that his friends, teammates and her bandmates would say to his face and behind his back. Stella understood, even wanting to keep it secret too. But now, Ray kept having this undeniable feeling to show Stella off as his girlfriend. He was becoming tired of having Patty as his cover up girlfriend, when the only person he wanted was Stella. Ray draped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, as she snuggled as much she could to his hard chest, due to the arm rest separating them.

"You should be Havoc, you look like him." Stella said.

"Please, I'm 10 times better looking than him." Ray scoffed.

"Aw come on. The blonde hair, blue eyes, and you've got those pretty little cheek bones." Stella said pinching Ray's cheek, something she knew he hated.

"Stop that! And if we're picking out look- a -likes, you should be Angel. From experience I know you have acid spit." Stella playfully punched his gut, for the second time that day.

"Ow!" Ray yelped, much to the dismay of the rest of the movie watchers.

"Shhhhh!" Was heard like surround sound in the theater. Then suddenly, a light was shined on the couples faces. They both looked up to see a security guard standing there.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me." He said sternly.

"What did we do officer?" Asked Ray innocently.

"I think you know," and he handed a bobby pin to Stella, "I think this is yours miss." Stella gulped hard and went all pale in the face. The two got up and followed the officer out the door toward the lobby.

"Wait here." He said to both of them as he went to talk with who looked like the manager of the movie theater.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this." Stella fiercely whispered.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have left your stupid bobby pin genius." Ray sneered back.

"Jerk."

"Lemonhead."

"Butt wipe."

"Control freak."

"Okay enough! Can we stop fighting, and figure out how we are going to get out of this?"

Stella demanded.

"Relax, I got a plan."

"Good. Now enlighten me."

"Run!" Ray exclaimed grabbing her hand and yanking her with him.

"THIS is your plan!" Stella screamed as they ran through the parking lot, and down the street, with the cop right on their tail.

"This is insane! We have to give in!" Stella screamed.

"Chicken!" Ray screamed back. At this she yanked him by his wrist and took him down a secluded ally. When they climbed over several broken pieces of woods, and trash cans, they came out of the ally, and in a suburban neighborhood.

"Is he still behind us?" Ray asked stopping for breath.

"No. Not unless he can fit his donut gut throw that tight ally way." Stella laughed as she fought for breath as well.

"Very clever Yamada." Ray complimented.

"I know." She said. "And don't ever call me a chicken again."

"Done Professor X." Ray smirked and lifted her by her waist and flung her on his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and enclosed her arms around her neck.

"Ray! Ah!" She yelped as he started spinning and she became dizzy, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>Hey Bro left my car at the Movieplex. Pick me up at Stella's.<p>

-SexxibeastRayB

Y did u leave ur car?

-Mohini'sMygurl3

Long story. Just come get me will u?

- SexxibeastRayB

Fine. B there in 10.

- Mohini'sMygurl3

Thanx. And change ur signature. It's too girly.

- SexxibeastRayB

Watever. Like Stella doesn't have u whipped.

-Mohini'sMygurl3

Wat?

- SexxibeastRayB

Hehe =)

- Mohini'sMygurl3

* * *

><p>Stella and Ray walked down a common suburban street as the sun began to dim. Stella's head rested delicately on Ray's shoulder and her other hand lightly stroked Ray's toned forearm. They walked in a comfortable silence as the days events made them exhausted, and do a lot of thinking-especially Ray.<p>

"Stel?" Ray said softly.

"Hmm?" Ray paused.

"Never mind."

"What is it?" Stella pursued curiously.

"It's just that…I got a game on Saturday…at 12…" Ray stuttered and looked ahead, unlike Stella, whose mocha eyes stayed focus on him.

"And?" Stella pushed.

"No 'and', just letting you know."

"Do you want me to come?" She said in a sing song voice. Ray shrugged.

"I don't care, I was just telling you." He said now looking at his feet. Stella found his shyness amusing and pressed on.

"Do you want me to put on blue and white glitter eye shadow, and wear one of those hideous shirts that Mo, Jules and Patty wear that have you number on the back made of gems and has "Go Ray" painted on the front with sparkly glue?" Stella teased as Ray gave an annoyed look.

"Stella-"

"And I can sing an annoying cheer that I made up at the top of my head like," Stella said getting into a cheerleading pose and stepping in front of Ray, "Ray, Ray, Kick that ball, When you get a goal, Take me to the mall! YAY!" Stella jumped in the air with pep. Ray couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I get it, I get it! Please don't come if you're going to do that." Ray smiled as he grabbed her by her arms to keep her from doing more jazz hands.

"Well, I would come to constantly annoy you, but I can't. Saturday I have Good Afternoon Albuquerque."

"I told you I don't care." Ray said continuing to walk past a confused Stella.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants, Don't get your panties in a twist." She said running up behind him. Stella was taken of guard when Ray whirled around to face her and grabbed her by her waist.

"My panties aren't the ones I'm worried about." Ray remarked and kissed her unexpectedly. Stella reciprocated after a moment of shock and Ray placed soft kisses on her lips.

"Wow." Was all Stella could manage.

"Yeah." Was all Ray could say as well. Suddenly loud beeping was heard from behind them. There sat Scott in his dad's old pick up, staring at them with a smirk on his face.

"Stop sucking faces will you? I'd like to be home by midnight." Ray rolled his eyes as Stella buried her embarrassed face into Ray's chest.

"Shut up Pickett, I'm comin', I gotta walk her home."

"Don't worry about it, my house is only a block away, I think I can manage without an arrest." Stella teased as Ray smirked.

"I don't know Yamada. You're pretty bad."

"Maybe… Sure you can handle me?" Stella smirked. Then Scott's horn went off again.

"Alright I'm comin'! Geesh!" Ray said turning his attention back to Stella.

"I'll see you later." Stella nodded as he kissed her one last time, savoring the taste of the fiery Asian revolutionary.

"That should last me till tomorrow." Ray said as they pulled away and Stella smiled as Ray hopped into Scott's car. Ray banged on the car door twice and with one last smile at Stella, they were off.

"You're such a sap." Scott remarked as they drove from Stella's street.

"Shut your mouth Pickett." Ray sneered as Scott snickered behind the wheel. Back on her street, Stella couldn't help but have a skip in her step as she walked to her house, with Ray's kisses and smart remarks still on her lips.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon, and as preview, Mo cant help but let the cat out the bag and Stella has a tough decision to make... Hasta Luego lovelies!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

What's up Lemon heads! I was excited to read all of your awesome comments, so thank you, and am thrilled to give you more Rayella fluffy goodness! So without further a due, chapter 3!

P.S the TV show is Good Afternoon Arizona, I made a mistake in the last chapter and said Albuquerque.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION

* * *

><p>The next day at school, everything was if yesterday never happened. Stella and Ray avoided all contact, and when together, put on their usual fights to keep up appearances.<p>

The day was carrying on as a usual day, but a certain guitar playing, over achieving Hindi girl, couldn't stop smiling from the secret that threatened to burst from inside of her. Stella and Mo were lab partners, and Stella couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by Mo's weird and abnormally wide smile.

"Mo, stop that you're freaking me out." Stella grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I just love you soooo much." Mo said as she hugged Stella's side enthusiastically. Suddenly the lunch bell rang, and Stella was all too happy to pry Mo from her ribs.

"Okay...I love you too Mo." Stella said slowly and slightly weirded out. Mo seemed satisfied with her answer and swung her purse on her shoulder as the two joined their band mates in the hall on the way to the cafeteria.

"Who else is pumped for tomorrow?" Charlie said with a drumstick in the air.

"Us!" The rest of Lemonade Mouth yelled in excited agreement.

"We're superstars!" Stella said with a small twirl of enthusiasm, but accidentally knocked over someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, until she realized who it was.

"Watch where you're going lemonade mouth!" Ray said in anger.

"It was an accident. Maybe if you stopped walking around like you own the place, you could notice other people." Stella shot back with a glare.

"I notice people, just the important ones. And you Yamada did not make the VIP list." Ray said with a poke to her shoulder as his posy of jerks laughed. Stella scoffed.

"We'll your on the top of my VIP list- for second string, mediocre, Beckham-wannabe soccer players." Stella retorted with a poke to his chest. Ray's face twisted into one of the meanest faces Stella had ever seen, and she was wondering if she had gone too far.

"What do you know about soccer, you're a tone deaf, second rate guitar player." At that remark, Stella no longer felt bad and was equally angered.

"You son of a-"

"Okay!" Olivia interjected putting her hands in between the two. "Stella go right, Ray go left." She said pulling Stella in her direction. But what Olivia, and the rest of her friends, didn't see was the wink that Ray gave Stella before stalking off with his jock head buddies and nasty cheerleaders, and Stella's slight blush as she bit her lip. But Mo saw, and she was not going to let this go.

"Don't act like you two don't love each other." Mo whispered to Stella as they got their trays in the lunch line.

"What?" Stella asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Stel. I know." Mo said.

"Know about what? Really Mo, you've been acting weird all day."

"I know about you and Ray." Stella almost dropped her tray, as Mo's confession caught her off guard.

"What? Who told you?" Stella demanded.

"Scott."

"That blabber mouth is getting one to the groin." Stella said through gritted teeth and an icy expression.

"Never mind that, this is so exciting! We're both girlfriends of soccer players! I finally have someone I like to sit with at the games!" Mo said excitedly.

"Mo, Ray and I are keeping this a secret. So you can't tell anyone." Stella whispered fiercely as they made their way to their usual lunch table.

"I don't know why. You two are so adorable together, once you get over the name calling and vicious fights, you can totally see the passion behind it!" Mo said with a romantic-starry look in her eyes. Stella rolled her eyes at Mo's romanticizing.

"Mo, I'm not ready to tell everyone. They won't understand." Stella said.

"But Stella, you never know, maybe-" Stella stopped Mo as they had their backs to their table.

"You can't speak a word of this to anyone Mo. Please, for me." Stella pleaded. Mo sighed and made the hand gesture that her lips were sealed. Stella mouthed a grateful thank you.

"What are you to doing over there, trading government secrets?" Charlie said from behind them.

"No, we're talking about that girl who has a huge crush on you." Mo said as she took a seat next to Olivia and Stella sat next to Charlie.

"Who? Is it that new girl Natalie or that creepy girl in English who stares at me and drools?" Charlie asked with a shudder at the thought of her.

"I'm not telling you nosy." Mo taunted.

"Come on Mo!" Charlie whined as everyone let out a chuckle at their girl crazy drummer.

As her friends laughed, Stella nonchalantly turned behind her to see Ray sitting with his friends, as they laughed and he played with the mystery meat on his plate. As if he knew she was looking at him, he turned her direction and caught her glance. She gave him a small reassuring half smile and wave. He waved back until one of his meat head friends slapped him in the shoulder. Ray immediately went back to his old self. At least the self he put on for everyone else.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Stella Yamada walked the abandoned hallways to her next class, as she was late as usual. Suddenly she felt a hand enclose around her wrist and yank her into a closet. At first she was scared, but then felt lips on hers that were as distinct as fingerprints and relaxed into the heated embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the soft hair on the nape of his neck as his hands roamed around her lower torso and waist. When he pulled away for breath she gave a playfully smirk.<p>

"Cant keep your hands off can you Beech?" She teased.

"Can you blame me?" He said as he took her lips back in his. Their passionate make out session lasted for half the period, as the two were too busy focusing on one another, than any class.

"Do you really think my soccer playing is mediocre?" Ray inquired as Stella pulled away for air.

"No, you're amazing." She said and kissed his lips again, not wanting their lips to stop touching anytime soon. Ray left her lips and trailed soft hungry kisses on Stella's neck.

"Do you really think my guitar playing is second rate?" She asked with concern. Ray lifted his head from her neck, and brushed her fallen and messy bangs from her face.

"No. Your one of the best guitar players I have ever heard. Sometimes I think you're better than me."

"The almighty Ray Beech admits someone may be better than him at something? What's next, you going to tell me you're the real Hannah Montana?" Stella said with a laugh.

"Way to ruin a moment Yamada. Last time I give you a compliment…or a present." Ray said sneakily. He couldn't tell in the dark, but he could feel Stella's mood shift.

"A present?"

"I'm not giving it to you now." Ray taunted.

"Ray!"

"Say you're sorry, and I'll give it to you." Stella pouted and placed a kiss on the outside of his ear, then on his ear lobe, then the spot behind his ear.

"Please…" She said sweetly. Ray couldn't help but give in, as she knew he was sensitive on his ears.

"You know me too well Yamada." He grimaced as she was satisfied, as he pulled a little box from inside his pocket.

"Close your eyes." Stella obliged even though it was already dark in the closet. She felt him walk behind her as she heard him knock over some brooms and mops.

"Good going Beech." She teased.

"Be quite and open your eyes." She did as she was told and felt the present that was placed around her neck.

"What is it?" She said as she couldn't make out the jewel in the dark.

"It's a honeybee." Ray said as if it should be obvious, but she wasn't catching on.

"A honeybee?"

"Yeah. Like the song in the car yesterday?" Then the memory reappeared in her mind of Ray's awful singing, and the song's tender words.

"You got this for me yesterday? When did you-"

"When Scott and I went to go pick up my car, that cop was waiting for me. Turns out he's Chris's dad, the guy at the ticket booth, and he explained everything to his dad and he let me off the hook if I dog sat their dog for the week they go to Aruba."

"What does this have to do with the necklace?"

"Well, when I got my car back, I was passing by this antique shop my mom's neighbor owns. So I went inside, because I know you like that type of old stuff, and there it was when I walked in. Just sitting on a counter. I know all that destiny and fate junk is cheesy, but it was real." Stella was frozen by his oddly sensitive words. For him to do something so sweet and attentive, was beyond who he was, and she didn't know how to react; her heart was too busy beating times 100.

"You think its stupid right? I do too. I'll take it back." Ray said abruptly at Stella's silence and went to take it off her neck.

"No!" she protested. "I love it." She smiled and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips.

"Yeah?" He said with a cheery tone in his voice.

"Most definitely. I'm never going to take it off." She said and hugged his torso tightly, and laid her head gently on his chest. Ray hugged her back and inwardly jumped for joy at making the girl he loved…he meant liked…happy.

* * *

><p>Stella was in a daze all practice. It was like she was riding the Superman Ride at Six Flags, and she was plunging down over 400 feet, and all she can feel is her stomach dropping and flipping in excitement. She couldn't concentrate on the words she was singing, or have enough attention span to play the chords right. All she was thinking about was Ray and the honeybee necklace in her back pocket.<p>

"Earth to Stella!" Waved Olivia's hand in front of the daydreaming Asian's face.

"Huh? What?" She asked confused.

"You stopped playing." Olivia pointed out as Stella stood in front of the mike with no words coming out of her mouth, and no sound emitting from her guitar.

"Oh sorry guys, I'm just a little…distracted."

"A little? You haven't even played on chord right or sung on word of your solo correctly in our 2 hours of practice!" Charlie said aggravated.

"Yeah Stella, what's the problem? We perform on live TV tomorrow afternoon and we're no were near ready." Wen said exasperated throwing his hands up in the air.

"No guys we are! I'm focused; we're going to be great!" Stella said trying to convince them.

"No you're not Stella. What's been going on?" Olivia asked with genuine concern. Stella looked frantically from Mo to Scott and had no answer.

"It's the stress of us performing a song that you wrote right Stel?" Mo interjected for her. Stella gave her a confused look, but suddenly caught on.

"Right! Yeah! I just want it to be as good as yours Olivia." Stella lied.

"Oh." Olivia said. "Don't worry about that! It's going to be great! See you guys? Just nerves, no need for us to gang up on her." Olivia said to the rest of the band, but Charlie was still looking at Stella suspiciously.

"Well can you get over your nerves so we can actually get the song right?" He said.

Stella gave him a hard stare.

"After you grow another inch shrimp." Stella retorted. Charlie frowned.

"Touche." He said as he and Stella fist pumped.

"Enough talking! Can we play now?" Scott said impatiently.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Stella counted and the group began to play their well-known chords and Stella inwardly thanked Mo for the speedy cover.

* * *

><p>After practice, which thank goodness went without a single distraction or mistake, Stella was waiting outside the school for her Dad to pick her up. The other members had already left to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's events, but Scott was last to leave.<p>

"Need a ride Stella?" He offered with his car keys jingling in his hand.

"No thanks. I'll wait for my dad."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said as he walked to the parking lot.

"Bye." She said. But as soon as he was half way to his car, Scott turned around and walked back over to Stella with a strained look on his face.

"I promised Ray I wouldn't tell you this but it's gonna nag at me all night." Scott confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked confused. Scott set his guitar case on the ground and took a seat next to Stella on the bench.

"Ray is the kind of guy who doesn't let anyone see him vulnerable, and he certainly doesn't tell people how he feels unless he's hungry or angry. He says stuff indirectly if it's important to him."

"That was the secret? You didn't have to tell me that."

"Do you have a smart remark for everything?" Scott said as Stella shut her mouth.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, I was saying he says stuff indirectly. Like he drops hints. Like yesterday when he told you about the soccer game." Stella nodded for Scott to continue.

"Tomorrow there are scouts from this super exclusive soccer camp in the UK coming to see Ray play. Only 3 from each country get picked to go on full scholarship and their considering him. He's been training like crazy and even though he won't say it, he's freaked out of his mind."

"He didn't tell me that."

"I didn't think he would. I only know because I'm on the team. But here's the point Stella." Scott said looking her dead in the eyes. "He told you because he wants you to come. It's been bothering him lately that you two have to hide. I told him I wouldn't tell you, but I know he won't tell you himself. He really likes you Stella, and as his best friend I can tell you he's never liked anyone like he likes you." Stella was surprised at this sudden truth and felt her stomach toss from both happiness and fear. Scott continued. "He told you that he didn't care, but I know he does. When Ray bothers to mention something, it pretty important to him."

"Are you saying I should skip Good Afternoon Arizona and go to the game?" Stella asked.

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just letting you know how Ray thinks." He said and rose from the bench. "Just think about it. I mean you are the only girl whose name he ever bothers to remember. He still thinks Olivia's name is Alyssa, and confuses Charlie for a girl twice a week." Scott says with a chuckle and leaves Stella sitting there with the most annoying and frustrating question anyone could ever toy with: Should I or Shouldn't I?

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Eep! What will Stella do? You have to wait till chapter 4! Don't hate me ;) Y'all know the drill, review please! Till next time, love ya!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Thursday everyone! Sorry for the long delay, I've apartment shopping and dealing with a twitchy ipod! God help me! But Rayella has rescued me from my Apple misery,your reviews made me smile, and I am excited to present the much anticipated chapter 4! What will Stella do? Read on and find out! Ya'll are amaze balls!

* * *

><p>At one in the morning, our favorite lemonade drinking revolutionary was laying awake, mind still running circles around her dilemma. And the cute text she got from Ray earlier that night telling her good luck on tomorrow's show, and to get that hot weather girl's autograph for him (which wasn't so cute) didn't help on bit either. She looked over at her zebra stripped clock and saw the big 1:00 flashing at her, and became extremely exasperated. With a grunt and the though of having to get back up at 7:00 tomorrow, Stella threw back her covers and went downstairs. On her way to the refrigerator for a glass of milk, she saw the light on in her mother's study. She went to the door and saw her mom in a messy ponytail, pajamas, and her glasses pushed down to the tip of her nose.<p>

"Mom?" Stella said softly as she gave the door a slight knock. Her mom looked up and seemed surprise to see her daughter up.

"Stella honey what are you doing up? It's one in the morning." She said with concern.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" She asked with as she took a seat in the chair in front of her mother's desk.

"What else-work." She said with an exhausted yawn.

"Can I help?"

"No sweetie," Her mom said with a small smile, "I don't think you want to sit here and go over pages about genomes and chromosomes." Then her smile turned to concern. "But what's wrong with you? It's not like you to be up this late."

"Just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Stuff." Stella said with a shrug.

"Stuff…" Her mother said slowly. Stella sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Her mom said.

"What would you do if you had to choose between being there for someone who really needs you but letting down a lot of people, or letting down the person who really needs you just because you were too scared to just take a leap?"

"Hmm…the eternal question, should I or shouldn't I." Her mom said thoughtfully. "Nagging question isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Stella said with an eye roll.

"Does this have to do with that nice boy Ray you have been seeing?" She inquired.

"Mom first of all he's not nice and second…maybe." She said as she rubbed a perplexed hand over her forehead. "I'm so confused." Her mom saw her daughter's expression and realized she had never seen her this conflicted. She put down the paper's she had been holding and reached out a hand to take Stella's.

"Let me tell you something Stella-bear. Whenever I'm in between decisions, I never focus on the consequences. I always think, 'what would I want someone to do for me?' And once I find the answer to that, I usually do the right thing."

"But what if no one else understands?" Stella asked.

"Then they're not really your friends. But I have a pretty good feeling they will." Her mother said. "You never know if you don't try right?" She said with a reassuring smile. Stella felt the ends of her mouth curl into a smile, and she got up to hug her mom.

"Thanks mom."

"No probably sweetheart. Now be a dear and grab mommy the Ben& Jerry's out of the freezer, it's been a long night. Want to join me?" Stella laughed.

"I'll go get the whip cream."

"That's my girl." Her mom said joining her laughter. In the Yamada family, there was nothing like a little Rocky Road ice cream to get your mind off of boy troubles and chromosomes.

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon Arizona!" Rang the up beat voice of the afternoon show's host. "Do we have a show for you today! Chef Michaels is going to show you how to make an amazing Crab Soufflé, Our fashion expert Delilah will show you how to shop for an affordable spring wardrobe, Jillian our weather girl will give you the forecast for the week and after sports, we have our very Arizona born superstars, Lemonade Mouth, her with us in the studio! So stick around, and wake sunny side up with me, Dale Edison!" The revolutionary band could here his cheery voice from all the way in their dressing room.<p>

"I want to beat Dale Edison with a pepperoni stick and drown out his cheery voice with the sound of a power saw ripping through the Build-A-Bear factory." Stella groaned as she rested her head the couch she, Olivia and Mo were sharing. After her late night pow-wow with her mom, Stella was up for hour thinking; and at 12 in the afternoon, still had no decision but a massive sleep deprived headache.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine." Wen said as he lounged on the couch in front of Stella.

"I got 4 hours of sleep last night." Stella grimaced as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

Didn't you yell at us to get at least 8 hours of sleep?" Mo said with a look of disbelief.

"I know but my brain wouldn't shut up."

"Are you still stressed about the song?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"No, I was just thinking about…other stuff." Stella said with a glance at Scott who was leaning in the doorway, and knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well it's not like we have thousands of viewers watching us, and waiting for us to debut our new single. So yeah, why not wing it on a sleep deprived high. It's not like our careers and reputations are on the line." Wen said sarcastically as Stella gave him an icy hot glare.

"Please Wen, don't hide your feelings on account of me." Stella retorted back.

"Okay, no fighting today. Were going on T.V., we have to be on our best game." Olivia said with a calming tone. Wen sighed.

"Liv's right. Sorry Asian Persuasion." Wen apologized.

"Me too ginga ninja." Stella said.

"Yay! It's all happy again!" Mo said extremely hyper, clapping her hands together.

"You gave her coffee didn't you?" Asked Stella to Scott. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged with a nervous face.

"She begged!" Scott said with a squeal in his voice and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Wish I could b there to kick some Sting Ray butt wt u. Kill it man!

-Mohini'sMygurl3

Break a leg today babe :)

-100%BA

I mean don't break a leg! That would be bad…Like never play soccer again bad. Not that that's gonna happen! OMG I'm rambling in a text. OK. I'm done.

-100%BA

Oh! Ur other GF Jillian the weather lady thought Charlie was a girl. Haha thought u'd find that funny. OK I'm really done now. Good luck!

-100%BA

Ray laughed to himself as he read Stella's text messages. For a girl who prided herself on being confident and powerful, she sure did get nervous easily; or maybe it was just around him. But in all fairness, he was shaking in his cleats as well. Today was a crucial day for him and his soccer career. He was sweating bullets before he even played one half.

"Alright team! Gather round!" Coach Martinez yelled as the boys all migrated from their places at their lockers putting on this gear, to the play-board room. Ray took a seat right in front of Coach Martinez as the other boys followed behind him.

"Alright boys. We all know today is a big day. We battle our rivals the South High Sting Rays and last time we lost by 2 points. But not today. Today we are going to give them a taste of their own medicine!" All the boys hooted and hollered at the Coach's words.

"But today isn't just about us. Our own team captain is being considered for a scholarship to the biggest soccer program in the world, and we need to be our best so he can be too, am I right?" The coach said with vigor as the other member yelled in agreement and patted Ray on the back.

"Now I know you and Pickett are a team, but today he's out and Deuce is in. You two have been practicing all week and I want to see teamwork, greatness and 100% determination to win! Am I clear?" Coach Martinez encouraged.

"Yes sir!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Okay then! Let's go kick some butt!" All the boys jumped up with sudden hype and drive and they gathered in for a team chants.

"Hands in." Ray said as they all put their hands in the middle. "1, 2, 3," He shouted.

"Mesa!" The team all screamed together and ran put the play board room to the soccer field in a stampede of excitement. Yet Scott still stood there, frozen with nerves.

"Beech," Coach Martinez said as Ray didn't realize he was still there, "You good?"

"Yeah Coach. Totally ready." Ray said, but inside he was a totally unready mess.

"Then get out there and make us proud!" Coach said as Ray nodded and ran toward the soccer field, hoping that his anxiety wouldn't get the better of him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Delilah for those style tips! When we come back we will have weather with Jillian, then the teen-sensation, Lemonade Mouth!" Rang Dale Edison's voice as the live light when dark. The Lemonade Mouth crew stood on the Good Afternoon Arizona stage preparing for their TV performance. Everyone was now excited, but Stella felt like everything was falling apart.<p>

"I can't find my lucky strap." Stella said as she looks around for it.

"Didn't you put it in you bag?" Asked Olivia.

"I though so, but this is my brother's belt." Stella said holding the little brown belt angrily.

"Here, you can use my other strap." Scott offered as he started walking toward the room their bags were in.

"No!" Stella yelled abruptly. "I want my strap!" She saw everyone look at her with shocked faces and she sighed and leaned on her mike. Then she felt the little honeybee charm on the necklace she wore, and took a hold of it. Then it dawned on Stella why everything was going wrong and she felt like she wanted to puke. _"Whenever I'm in between decisions, I never focus on the consequences. I always think, 'what would I want someone to do for me?'_

"You guys," Stella said turning around to look at all her friends. "I have to go."

"Go? Go where? We go on in 10 minutes!" Charlie yelled, his frizzy long hair seeming to stand up in anger.

"I know, but I'll be back! I have somewhere I really have to be." She said as she saw Scott shoot her a smile.

"More important than here?" Olivia asked.

"At the moment, yes."

"Stella you're acting crazier than usual! What is wrong with you?" Wen yelled as everyone stood in silence waiting for an answer.

"Tell them." Mo said softly. Stella nodded.

"Tell us what?" Wen asked. Stella took in a deep breath and then let the truth she tried so hard to hide, come out into the light.

"I've been dating Ray." The silence between the gang was the quietest it had been all week, and it was deafening.

"Ray who?" Asked Wen.

"What other Ray do you know?" Stella said crossing her arms.

"I'm hoping it's not the one I know." Olivia said.

"Well it is and we've been secretly dating for 2 months. And he wanted me to come to his soccer game today and I told him no. And I'm regretting that. Because I really care about him you guys." Stella said trying to convince her friends of her sincere feelings for the once rival.

"But you two fight everyday!" Charlie yelled.

"But-" Stella began.

"And he constantly bullies others!" Said Olivia.

"He's getting better-"Stella tried to interject again, but failed.

"How could you lie to us?"

"He's not your type!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Is he more important than us?"

"How could you betray us Stella?"

All the questions and statements thrown at her were exactly what she feared, and exactly what would throw her over the edge. Stella just covered her ears and put her head down. But Mo saw her friends attack their now defenseless leader, and decided to speak up.

"Enough!" Mo said at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"You guys are being complete jerks to Stella! I pushed her to tell you because I thought you would understand, because we all know how it feels to be misunderstood and not accepted. But now I feel terrible, because I was obviously wrong!" Mo chastised as the other members began to feel remorse.

"Stella deserves to be happy, and if Ray makes her happy and treats her right, why can't we support her and be what we said we would; more than a band?" Stella wrapped an arm around Mo and hugged her in appreciation.

"I guess if you guys are happy, and he doesn't bully you." Olivia said giving in.

"If anything Stella bullies him" Scott said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Stel. I'm so sorry for yelling." Olivia said as she hugged Stella.

"Forgiven Liv."

"Me too Stella. I mean, I am a lover not a fighter. Being mad isn't my best look." Wen said as he came down from his piano and Stella pulled him in by his neck for a hug. Charlie was the last one mad as he stayed stubbornly behind his drums.

"Come on Charlie you can't stay mad at Stel." Mo said.

"I can and I will." He said with his nose pointed up persistently.

"If you don't forgive me, I will never play Call of Duty with you again." Stella threatened. This seemed to get Charlie off his high horse.

"How can I stay mad at you HaloSnippa245!" Charlie said running to give Stella a hug.

"Okay enough with the hugging, how can Stella be there and here at the same time?" Asked Wen.

"If we take my car, we can get there by the middle of the second half." Scott said.

"And we can stall here." Olivia said.

"But how?" Stella asked.

"We'll worry about that, you go and cheer on your man." Mo said as she pointed for Stella to go with Scott.

"Thanks you guys." Stella said with a smile as she followed Scott to the door. The remaining band members all looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's start stalling by…" Charlie said as he looked around and made his way to a huge power strip and picked it up. "Doing this." He said with a smirk and pulled the two apart, as the entire studio went black.

"Hey! What just happened? Where's the power?" Franticly yelled the once happy afternoon host, Dale Edison.

"They have just been Delgado-d!" Wen said and high fived Charlie in the dark. Good Afternoon Arizona was in a for a whirl of lemonade flavored trouble.

* * *

><p>And boom goes the dynamite! Please review, your opinions matter to me! and chapter 5 is on its way, no worries! See you laters! 3 , Allure<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I bet you know what I am going to say- I'M SO SORRY! I really am, I wanted to update sooner but my excuse is good. My boyfriend Henry is from and lives in Scotland, and he came to America to see me for about a month before his University starts, and I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. But his condition? No fanfiction until he leaves! What a goober right? But I had to listen, since I wanted my TLC before I dont see him for another 4 months. But now he's back in good ole Glasgow,and I miss him like Voldemort misses his nose:( (hehe a harry potter joke). But now I'm back and with the highly anticipated chapter 5! Thanks for all the great feedback, and hope you enjoy this chap! some interesting and hot stuff happens;)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION.

* * *

><p>"Come on Beech! What are you doing out there?" Screamed Coach Martinez from the sidelines in utter frustration. The score boards read 32 to 12, and guess who had the 12.<p>

To say that Ray was frustrated was an understatement; in fact his frustration had taken on a new life as it was weighing his confidence down like an anchor. He could feel the eyes of the scouts watching his every kick and movement. And the words of his soccer obsessed father saying, "Screw this up, you have no future." The entire school was rooting for him in the stands, except for the one person who could make him feel like the arrogant Ray Beech he always was. Ray was positioning himself for his penalty kick, and with 10 seconds left of the first half he had to make it count. But unfortunately with his head all in knots he missed the goal by a landslide. The other teamed cheered, and Mesa High let out disappointed groans.

"And that is the first half! The South High Sting Rays in the lead, and Mesa High in dead last." The announcer said as the players left the field for half time. As Ray made his way to the bench where his coach furiously waited, Stella and Scott pulled up to the school. They ran to the soccer field and the first thing they saw was the score board

"Oh man, that's a brutal score." Scott said as he looked at Stella with concern. They ran past the bleachers and to the dugout where the soccer players sat. As soon as they got there they could hear Coach Martinez grilling into Ray.

"Your playing like a little girl Beech! This is the worst I have ever seen you play! There are scouts out there who choose your future and your playing like it's your first day at pee wee soccer!" He screamed at Ray as the other players sat in fear.

"I'm sorry coach. I'm not myself today." Ray said sheepishly, a tone the team an Stella rarely or never heard.

"We'll guess what? I don't care if you're not yourself, I care about winning! So since you obviously aren't the Ray Beech I took my time to train, your out and I'm putting in Sherboutski." Unable to deny that his coach was right to pull him out and that his shot was over, Ray had nothing to say.

"Wait!" Stella spoke up as all the players including the coach turned their attention to her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The coach asked annoyed.

"I'm the one telling you you're making a huge mistake." Stella said. The coach saw Scott behind her. "You brought her here Pickett?" Coach Martinez asked with a death glare. Scott turned to Jell-O.

"Uh...I…Um…She..." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Stella what are you doing here?" Ray hissed.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Now?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, now."

"We have a game to win, so you need to leave!" Spoke up Adam Sherboutski.

"You sit your butt-ski down Sherboutski!" Stella threatened as he sheepishly sat back down. Then she turned her attention to the coach. "Just give me 1 minute with Ray and I promise he'll play better than Beckham on his best day." The coach looked her over. "You got 30 seconds. Go!" Stella yanked Ray by his wrist to the locker room.

"Stella what do you think your doing? I sucked out there! You can't promise stuff like that!" Ray yelled at her.

"Yes I can because I know you're 10 times better than anyone on the Sting Rays. You have to stop stressing yourself out." Stella said.

"How can I? I have my parents, scouts and a school to please. I can't do this Stella." Seeing Ray feel sorry for himself was too much for Stella to take and she did what no one expected: She bitch slapped him. Ray held his now fire red cheek and scowled.

"STELLA! What the heck did you do that for?"

"Because you are acting like a wimpy, pathetic, and pitiful version of the self-centered, confident, arrogant and amazing soccer playing Ray Beech I know!" Stella yelled with her hands on her hips. "Now you're going to go out there and stop worrying about all the stuff that is going on around you, and forget all the people you want to please. You're going to play with all the willpower, strength and vigor that I know you have, and what the scouts need to see. You deserve this scholarship and I am not going to let you miss it because your too busy having a pity party for yourself. Am I clear?" When Stella finished her speech Ray only had one thing to say:

"I can't believe you slapped me." Stella was flabbergasted.

"Out of all that, that's what you got?" Ray smiled and took her by her hand and pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

"Have I told you lately that you are extremely annoying?" He said with a smirk when they pulled apart.

"You love it." She said with an equal smirk.

"Thanks for coming."

"Well, someone had to slap you. If it wasn't me, I'd be offended." She said. Suddenly Coach Martinez appeared.

"I don't have all day! Are you ready for another chance Beech?" Ray looked at Stella and she nodded her head.

"Yes sir." He said confidently.

"Then get out there and don't make me sorry!"' He said pointing to the door. Ray gave Stella a look, and then ran toward the field as Scott gave him a pat on the back before he went out.

"Now out of my locker room young lady! You too Pickett!" The two obeyed orders and headed toward the bleachers and took a sat at the top.

"You think your pep talk worked?" Scott asked. Stella didn't say anything as the teams returned to the field as the second half started. Within the first minute, Ray made a remarkable goal as Mesa High cheered. Stella smiled.

"I think it did."

* * *

><p>"I can't find any of my utensils or the crab! I cannot make crab soufflé without utensils and crab!" The chef screeched as he franticly went in search of something to cook, and the producers searched for a back up segment. Behind the stage where Chef Michael would be, snickered the Lemonade Mouth crew as Olivia held the Crab, and Wen held the utensils.<p>

"Another 10 minutes bought. Woohoo!" Wen said as they rushed to their room to hide the evidence. On the other side of the set were Charlie and Mo.

"Hey Jillian," Mo said to the the weather girl who was preparing to fill in for Chef Michael, "Dale wants to see you."

"But I go on in 2 minutes, what does he want?"

"Uh…he didn't tell me, but it seemed urgent. So you should go." Jillian sighed.

"Fine." She said walking out and from behind the door Charlie swung it shut and locked it.

"Good job Delgado!" Mo said as she high fived him.

"You too Banjeree!" then they thought.

"We're locked in here aren't we?" Mo asked. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah." So much for a smart plan.

* * *

><p>You guys need to get back here! They've already gone to 13 commercial breaks! We've done all the stalling we can do! HURRY!<p>

-HindiGoddessA+

When Stella received this text, she was too busy being spun around by an ecstatic Ray who had just led Mesa High to an incredible victory against South High with a score of 92 to 40.

"Aren't you glad I slapped you?" Stella said as her legs were still wrapped around his torso and her arms wound around his neck. He was sweaty, dirty, and smelly, but Stella had never thought he looked more handsome; and she could care less if she had grass stains on her outfit before going on live TV.

"Cant you shut your mouth for one minute?" Ray said as he took her lips in his for the millionth time. The happy couple was interrupted by Scott storming in.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have to go before Charlie has to burn down the set to stall for more time." Stella let go of Ray.

"I have to go." Stella said.

"I'm going with you." Ray said.

"What? No, you have to talk to the scouts and celebrate-"

"I already talked with them, and I can celebrate with everyone later. I want to see my girl play." Stella bit her lip, as she often did when Ray made her stomach flutter.

"Whoever is going, get your butts in the car!" Ray and Stella ran hand in hand with Scott to his car and speeded to the station their band mates had turned upside down.,

"You guys go on in 1 minute!" Said the producer as the gang stood ready to go on, but were frenzied.

"Where are they?" Said a crazed Mo.

"Right here!" Said Stella as she ran in with Scott and Ray.

"Thank God! Here!" Said Mo and tossed Stella her guitar as she strapped it on.

"30 seconds!" Said the camera man. Scott hurriedly put on his shades and guitar and got in place. Ray went to take a place in the crowd that had formed in the studio, before Stella grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "I wrote this for you," and went back to her place on stage. Stella then turned to Olivia.

"How do I look?" Stella asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Happy." Olivia said as Stella smiled, because happy she was.

"And 5, 4, 3," He counted down then with the silent finger signs of 2, 1 then a go sign.

"Welcome back to Good Afternoon Arizona! As you know we have has mysterious complications today," Said Dale Edison as the band looked at one another with a smirk and knowing look, "But we are happy to present to you our Arizona-bred band of international superstars as they premiere their new single Obvious, Here is Lemonade Mouth!" The crowd cheered and the band of friends did what they did best: Rock out. Scott started it all with a chord on his guitar and they all followed suit as Mo played Bass, Charlie banged on the drums, Wen orchestrated on the keyboard, Olivia got the crowd hype and Stella stepped up to the mike to belt out the song she wrote as she played her guitar.

Stella:

_Let's make a mess  
>Steal a kiss in the moment<br>You and me  
>Everything that could be<br>Touch, don't go  
>Stay as long as you like<br>_*music*_  
>Let's get reckless<br>Dance with our hands to the beat  
>Don't let this slip through our fingers<br>It feels insane  
>Don't you put up a fight<br>_*music*  
><em>Let's rough it up<br>Till they shut it down_

Stella, Mo and Olivia:

_It's ah, ah, obvious  
>Right here's where the party starts<br>With you and me all alone  
>No one has to know<br>It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
>How it's gonna be<br>Ah, ah, obvious  
>When you come close to me<em>

Ray's faced turned up in a huge smile as he heard Stella's words and his pride of having her as a girlfriend began to swell up.

Mo:

_Let's make a scene  
>Like the movies in our dreams<br>Make me scream_  
><em>Take me down<br>No one's watching  
>Close your eyes<br>Play it back and rewind_

*music*

Olivia:

_So surreal  
>As the story unfolds on the screen<br>Stop stalling  
>The credits are rolling<br>Hold me now  
>Before we run out of time<em>

*music*

Stella:

_Let's rough it up  
>Till the end of the night<em>

Stella, Mo, Olivia:

_It's ah, ah, obvious  
>Right here's where the party starts<br>With you and me all alone  
>No one has to know<br>It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
>How it's gonna be<br>Ah, ah, obvious  
>When you come close to me<em>

Stella and Scott then rocked out to their guitar duet together and the crowd screamed as Charlie went crazy on the drums. Mo and Olivia danced around and the crowd began to dance as well as Wen did trick on his keyboard. Stella retuned to her mike.

Stella:

_It's ah, ah, obvious  
>One kiss<br>It's easy to see  
>You and me<em>

As the song took a slow tempo, Stella stopped and stared at Ray as he admired her on stage, and sang straight to him.

Stella:

_It's ah, ah, obvious_  
><em>Right here's where the party starts<em>  
><em>With you and me all alone<em>  
><em>No one has to know<em>, she sang with a smirk and shook her finger as Ray laughed. The tempo picked up and the gang went back to rocking out.

Stella, Mo, and Olivia:

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_  
><em>How it's gonna be<em>  
><em>Ah, ah, obvious<em>  
><em>When you come close to me<em>

The band sang the chorus two more times and played their hardest as the crowd went wild with them and they ended the song with a strong finish. Everyone cheered and the band had that familiar rush of excitement and adrenaline as they were more than satisfied with their performance. They high fived and hugged, but Stella couldn't help but feel her cheeks grew warm as she saw Ray's piercing blue eyed gaze, and knew that she couldn't have picked a better boy to fight with everyday, especially if he looked at her with those eyes.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 5! Like? Dislike? Indifferent? Well let a chica know and leave a review! The epilogue is next, and I'll have it up soon! As my baby Henry would say, "Beannachd leat!" (farewell!)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola everyone! Well, we are at the conclusion of this Rayella tale, and I am holding back a couple tears :( I want to thank all of the faithful reviewers and readers for all your reviews and support! You have made this Latina girl extremely proud to be a Rayella shipper:) Hopefully my creativity will grant me the words and idea for a new Rayella story, and I can provide more Rayella fluff! I love ya'll and am overjoyed to bring you the heart-warming conclusion of Its Obvious That Ray is Stella's Honeybee!

* * *

><p>"To Lemonade Mouth!" Stella said as they all cheered and held their glasses up and clinked them together. They all currently sat at their favorite hangout, Dante's Pizza (after getting their ban removed) at their usual table.<p>

"And I would like to congratulate us on our first TV station vandalizing!" Mo said jokingly as they all laughed.

"Cheers to that!" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you locked Jillian the weather girl in a closet for an hour. That is priceless." Stella laughed as she was snuggled into Ray's side.

"Yeah, where's my autograph?" Ray said with a smirk. Stella looked up at him.

"On the back of my hand." Stella said referring to giving him another slap. Ray pinched her as Stella stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm still in shock that you two are dating." Olivia said.

"I'm excited!" Mo said happily. "I stayed up last night and made Stella one of my signature shirts with Ray's number on it in gems and 'Go Ray!' painted on the front with glitter glue! Eep! You're going to love it Stella." Mo clapped happily. Stella wore a look of distain as Ray snickered. Stella jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! Why the heck are you so abusive?"

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Will you two ever start fighting?" Scott asked.

"Never! It's part of our chemistry." Stella said. Ray nodded in agreement.

"She wouldn't be as hot if she was pleasant." Stella put a hand to her heart .

"That is so sweet." Her friends shook their heads, as of course, Stella would see that as a compliment.

"So since you're with Stella, will you please call me by my name?" Olivia asked.

"And remember that I'm a boy?" Charlie requested.

"And stop picking me last for kickball in gym?" Wen asked.

"Whoa!" Ray said putting his hands up in protest. "Just because Stella is my girl doesn't mean I'm going to change." Stella sent Ray a death glare. Ray cowered.

"Okay, I'll try to call you Olivia, Charlie, I'll only mistake you for a girl 3 times a week, and Wen…" Ray stopped. "Sorry dude but you kick like a donkey with a piece of celery up its butt. Nothing I can do about that." Everyone at the table let out a laugh, even Wen as Olivia kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to get more soda." Stella said getting up from the table to the pop machine.

"Me too." Ray said following her. At the pop machine Ray leaned against the side as Stella put in her quarters.

"So I guess we're officially official." Ray said.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Stella said with a smirk as she pushed what she wanted. When the pop dropped Stella bent down to get it. When she came back up Ray's blue eyes were still on her.

"You got a problem with that?" She asked sassily as she leaned against the machine and came closer to him. Ray smirked and extended a hand and took her honey bee charm delicately in his hand.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your honeybee." Stella smiled and took him by his shirt and pulled him against her.

"And don't you forget it." And with that she pressed her lips to his; a happy beginning for a couple who had no intention of ending.

The End

* * *

><p>Live, Laugh and Love everyone! Allure is out! :)<p> 


	7. Sequel Time!

Hi Lemonade Mouth lovers! Rayella fiends! You pucker faced rebels! You loyal follwers of the montra Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud! You- okay, you get my point.

Allure here, and after months of grueling college work and life's drama, I'm back and with an all new story!

Thought that it was over for Rayella after they came out about their relationship? Well its only the beginning! It's May and school's letting out, and Ray and Stella must face the green eyed monsters that appear in their relationship as they prepare to part for the summer. I don't want to give too much away, but if you loved It's Obvious That Ray is Stella's Honeybee, I hope you'll love and check out the sequel coming this May! So spread the word to your fellow Rayella shippers and Lemonade Mouth addicts, and all you lovely author and story alert subscribers, check your email for the notification that Rayella is back for more fun (and even a little trouble ;) ) ! It's time for more romance, Lemonade gang shenanigans, laughs, Aws!, and best of all: some Delgado-d goodness! Hope to hear from you guys soon and shoot me a review if you plan on checking out the coming second part to the Rayella story! You guys are awesome!

Hasta mas tarde (Until later),

Allure 3


End file.
